


Are You In Love Now?

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, F/M, Force Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: After your encounter with Hux, Ren decides he isn't done with you either.





	Are You In Love Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unexpected sequel to Chasing Dark. It's also my first chapter fic. Part 2 is in the works, bear with me if I take forever to post it.
> 
> I had to get a new tumblr cos staff fucked up my original. It is: reikoforrester.tumblr.com

Chapter One: Invisible Touch

Sleep wouldn’t come. No matter how many times you closed your eyes, or rolled over. Your mind wouldn’t let you rest. 

 

After meeting with Hux in his shuttle, you had decided to hide from civilisation for a little while. You knew that if he called for you again, you would answer. It was too risky. Especially since you’d spent most nights since then imagining yourself back in his bed. 

 

You sighed, sitting up one more time to check the clock. You rubbed your eyes, parting the curtains of your bed to get up, and noticed a dark figure standing by the door. 

 

Horrified, you reached out for your blaster on the bedside table, only for it to fly away from you. A heavy pressure surrounded you, holding you absolutely still, and you could only watch as Kylo Ren approached you slowly, hand outstretched to guide the Force to his will. 

Your heart pounded with fear as you looked at him. His mask was gone, but his face was hidden in shadows and framed by his long, dark hair. You could just make out a long scar over his right eye, a new injury that didn’t diminish his handsome features. 

 

‘How did you find me?’ you asked. Despite your fear, the question sounded more annoyed than you meant it to. Despite his insistence otherwise, you were convinced he would break your neck if you made a wrong move. 

 

‘As Supreme Leader, I have limitless command of our resources.’ 

 

You felt yourself turn white at his words. He’d had you followed. The idea terrified you - what if he took you prisoner? Or worse?

 

Realising you were mobile again, you carefully stepped back from him, leaning on the wall by your bed. 

 

Kylo noticed, and held his hand up. Instead of freezing you again, the action seemed to be reassuring. 

‘I’m not here to hurt you,’ he said, smiling softly. The expression seemed unnatural on him, but far more charming than you had expected. You found him dangerous, but couldn’t deny you wanted him. 

 

‘Why?’ you managed to rasp, eyes fixed on his hands. Without Hux near to guide Ren, you were scared to be with him. 

 

He smirked. ‘I wanted to see if he’s on your mind as much as you’re on his.’

 

You frowned, lips parting to speak, but not sure what to say. He knew, of course, of your tryst with the general, and probably the details too. He seemed more amused than possessive, like you’d expected. 

 

‘The general doesn’t even know what love is,’ Ren said disdainfully. ‘But if so, it would be for you.’ 

 

It was a grotesque thing to hear, knowing a murderer wanted to be with you. He naturally never spoke of himself when they met, but Hux seemed so cold and disconnected. It made sense that he had grown up unloved. And still was. And with a feeling of uneasiness, you realised you might care about him. Nothing like love, but perhaps empathy. 

 

‘Is that why he sent his friend, to-‘

 

Ren was suddenly dangerous again, but this time you weren’t afraid. ‘That man,’ he said darkly, ‘is not my friend.’ He slowly backed away from you, leaving you to wonder why either of them shared lovers if they were mortal enemies. 

‘I’m here because I want one more night with you.’ Kylo’s expression softened, and he added, almost shyly, ‘I want to know what it would be like.’

 

Ren’s confession was shocking, and so was the longing it inspired in you. He wasn’t trying to trap you or betray you. You could feel it. 

 

With downturned eyes, you nodded, and Ren was approaching you, hunger plain on his face. You began to wonder how long it had been since he’d been touched by someone who cared about him. Your palm was on his cheek, stroking softly, almost uncertainly, and he bent to kiss you, lips soft on yours. He pulled you against his broad chest, parting your lips with his tongue, and you let him control the kiss. It was passionate, needy, and your knees were almost weak from it.

 

Kylo took advantage of this, raising his hand, and your arms slid up the wall. His expression was careful, as if waiting for you to to stop him. With a sudden sureness, you knew he could see your deepest hidden desires, and was testing them on you. You met Kylo’s eyes, staying still, waiting. 

 

The Force held your wrists above your head, and you were eagerly watching Kylo kneel before you, and raising the hem of your gown. With one gloved finger, he tugged your underwear aside and parted your pussy with the tip of his tongue, swiping roughly over your clit. 

 

You clenched your jaw, trying to keep from moaning. Your eyes never left his as he swept his tongue over you, teasing your folds with his lips. 

 

Your disappointment when he stopped shocked you. You should not want this so much. 

 

Fortunately, Ren wasn’t done with you. He stood up, taking your arms and guiding you to face the bed. Still behind you, he kissed your neck, sucking marks into the flesh and biting your nape. As his fingers pulled down the top of your nightgown, a soft pressure was rubbing your clit, touching your most sensitive spot. With a start, you guessed it was the Force, just as Kylo’s still-gloved hands grasped your breasts. 

 

With a shout, you arched your back, moaning pitifully as Ren’s mouth mapped your neck. Your hands tried to push his away, the feeling of the leather too cold. You wanted to feel his skin surrounding you-

 

Kylo grunted, and hastily removed his hands to pull off the gloves, dropping each on the floor. When you felt his fingers softly tug your nipples, your hips jerked against his, already so desperate for him. 

 

‘Please,’ you begged. You needed him. 

 

The pressure on your clit got faster, and his fingers tightened around your nipples until it was nearly painful. Your pussy was throbbing; you needed him inside you to relieve its steady ache. 

 

‘I want you,’ you begged, trying to turn around in his arms so you could take his clothes off. Somehow, you succeeded, and reached for the folds of his robes. They were frustratingly intricate, and there were no visible fastenings-

 

Kylo took your hands from the fabric, reaching back to unclasp his collar before pulling the tunic over his head and tossing it aside. He leaned down to kiss you, and your hands stroked his strong body. Ren let you guide him, and lied you back into the plush bed. Once he was on top of you, he grasped both of your wrists, pressing them down, and bent to suck each of your nipples, teasing with the tip of his tongue. 

 

All the while, that slow pressure built against your clit, and by now it was maddening. You wanted to feel someone’s skin on you, not an invisible touch. 

 

One hand loosened from your wrist as Kylo reached down between your legs, sliding one finger idly along your folds, before pushing two thick fingers inside you and pressing up right where you needed. 

 

You lost control at their burn, hips mindlessly, instinctively moving against his hand. Ren bent to kiss you before you could ask, fingers never losing their hard rhythm against your g-spot. 

 

‘You want to come, (Y/n),’ Kylo whispered gruffly against your neck. ‘Come on my hand. Let yourself go.’ 

 

The mind reading was too much, too intimate. Ren’s commands and his perfect touches had you out of your mind with lust. Ren’s fingers crooked up, rubbing harder, and you rode his hand until your orgasm took you over. 

 

You had no time to catch your breath before Kylo had rolled onto his back near where you sat on the bed. Moving swiftly, he had you on top of him, and he was pulling your thighs apart and instructing you to sit up and kneel. 

 

With your knees propped on either side of Ren’s head, you looked down between your legs at his face, wondering how you’d keep your balance, when his tongue pressed hotly on your clit. Once Kylo started licking you, it was all that mattered. 

 

His huge hands held you up as you began grinding against his mouth, fingers gripping your ass while you moaned above him. 

His tongue pushed just inside you, making you whimper, until the tip of it brushed your clit once before he began sucking at it. 

 

Kylo’s mouth was rough against your pussy, but you’d never felt anything so good. He devoured your cunt, and you rocked against his face, his nose bumping your clit. You were moaning praises to him, begging him not to stop. Kylo hooked his arm round your leg, pulling your body closer against his mouth, and you were begging him to fuck you as you came, his tongue still working furiously on you, until it was nearly uncomfortable. 

 

You were suddenly on your stomach, flat on the bed, and the motion of being moved by the Force added to your disorientation. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw how Kylo loomed over you, taking in your pathetic state as he undressed. Once nude, he pulled you by your hips to the edge of the bed, so your toes touched the floor and you were bent, ass in the air. He spread your legs wide, leaning forward so you could feel his thick cock nudging your pussy. You gasped, bracing yourself, and felt him stretch you slowly. You moaned his name into the covers, and struggled not to come. It was almost painful how good he felt inside you. 

 

Kylo was still for several moments, and if he noticed the way you twitched against him, he was good at hiding it. Meanwhile, you were begging the Supreme Leader of the First Order to fuck you like a whore. 

 

Upon sensing how close you were, Kylo pulled back swiftly, only to slam his hips hard into you. The shout torn from your throat was nearly inaudible, face pressed against the thick covers. You felt so full, almost afraid you’d split from his size. Again, he didn’t move, his inaction driving you insane. You pushed back slowly, just to see how far you could go, and cried out again in a wanton moan as he hit you deep. 

 

This time when Kylo moved, he kept going. His fingers dug into your skin as he fucked you slow and hard, your thighs pressed against his. Your hips shook as you felt yourself clench around his girth, closing your eyes and focusing on the way he felt. 

 

Kylo’s hands tightened around your waist, and he kept up with your movements, knowing just where to hit your walls with the ridge of his cock, where to rub you with his phantom touch. You were mindless, your only reality the pleasure he coerced, and you rode each sweet pulse of your orgasm until it faded. 

 

You spent a moment recovering. As you caught your breath, you noticed Ren hadn’t moved since you stopped. He was still thick and hard inside you. With panic faint in your chest, you considered such self control was part of his training, bracing for what might follow. 

 

Without a word, Ren left you slumped against the mattress, taking a place in the center of the bed. He was sitting upright, and he offered you his hand so you could join him. It reminded you of your first encounter, of how much you were beginning to enjoy the idea of being with him.

 

Despite just coming, your insides burned with need as you let him help you onto the bed. Once beside him, he helped guide your still shaky legs around him, and held you while you shifted your aching pussy against the head of his slick cock. His expression didn’t change as your body moved closer, sliding him over your still sensitive flesh. 

 

Kylo had no intention of letting you tease him. Distracting you with a slow, soft kiss, his hands moved from your back to take your legs around him, barely pressing his erection to you. 

 

The feel of him sliding inside you, the sweet ache it caused, made you feel weak. Ren settled you between his legs, waiting until you had taken him all, and kissed your neck as he let you sit against him to adjust. His hands rose up from your hips, squeezing your breasts as you held onto his shoulders and rocked. The Force’s touch returned, pressing between your bodies while Kylo licked and pinched your nipples. You panted as you watched his mouth on you, felt him full inside you, around you.

 

Ren’s hands ran up your back, pressing your body closer. You pressed your face into his neck, rocking yourself faster, seeking one last release to help you be free of him. His eyes met yours as you arched your back, and you rested your arms on his shoulders for balance. You watched his face as the two of you moved, taking in what you hadn’t been able to see the first time you were with him. The presence of Hux probably made him self conscious; but with only you, Kylo was unable to hide his emotions. 

 

He was slowly rocking against you, hitting you deep, while his mouth made a path down your throat. He bit your neck, increased the unseen touch between your legs, and soon you were crying his name, clawing at his back with each thrust. His cock filled you up, the way your flesh slid together inside was making you crazy, fitting you so deep. His hands covered each hip, holding you down onto him and letting you use his body for your pleasure. You kissed him hotly, moaning against his lips as you rode him, desperate to come and unafraid of him for the first time. 

 

Ren’s bare fingers were pressing hard against your swollen clit, lips wet around your nipple, forgetting himself as he drove into your heat, moaning against your ribs as your cunt clenched him tighter. He knew your body’s secrets too well; you couldn’t last much longer. 

His lips were soft on your neck as your back arched, pressing your body into his as you let go, still coming when Kylo withdrew from your quaking thighs. Still mad with desire, you bent between his legs and swallowed his dick as far as you could, sucking hungrily. You listened with satisfaction as the Supreme Leader of the First Order moaned out loud, soft sounds that rumbled from his core. 

Your eyes looked up from beneath your lashes to catch the sight of him spread out, eyes squeezed shut and long neck exposed, chest heaving as his fingers loosely tugged your hair like a last thread to sanity. With a determined hum against his thick flesh, you squeezed the base of his cock, twisting your tongue around the swollen head as you tightened your mouth around him. Ren went silent, but his lips parted with a grunt as his hips pushed up as far as he could, and you tasted thick spurts of his seed as he came, fingers almost petting your hair as he watched himself spend into your mouth and drip down your chin. He was fascinated to watch you lick your lips after, as if scandalized but curious, finally deciding to kiss you deeply once more. 

Succumbing to the exertion, you laid back, sweaty and panting, into the bed, certain that sleep would find you after all. You closed your eyes, sweeping back your hair from your face.

'I know your choice,' Ren whispered beside you, and you froze. In spite of how fully you'd given yourself to the Sith, he could sense the blackness twisting your own heart. You had heard his question before, and with a pang of shock realized it had been meant for Hux. 

A ghostly touch grazed your lip as Ren's thumb swept it clean, and you turned to him.

The bed was empty.

'


End file.
